


Fight like a girl

by neun_geschichten



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Hydra Wifies, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9266846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neun_geschichten/pseuds/neun_geschichten
Summary: Еще одна часть серии Hydra Husbands - Hydra Wifies (Гидра женушки).Джеки (как Жаклин Кеннеди) Роллинз/Брук (как Брук Шилдс) Рамлоу.Небольшие зарисовки из жизни женщин-оперативников.





	

**Author's Note:**

> нимношк юст, оос, рейтинг за мат (его почему-то вышло очень много, так что пардон) и вообще дамы оказались у меня в голове более разговорчивые, чем угрюмые мужики. фику сто лет, думала, напишу еще, но пока до этого дойдет, пройдет еще сто лет.  
> Джек Роллинз - Рона Митра  
> Брок Рамлоу - Мишель Родригес

Самолет ждал в Тихуане, куда доехать незамеченным смог бы только гребаный человек-невидимка. Джеки не особенно волновалась за возможные перестрелки с военными на границе, хотя операции под прикрытием находились у нее на пятом месте в списке нелюбимых вещей, сразу после месячных, Тома Круза, Фьюри и мяса. Каким-то чудом Рамлоу удалось переиграть человека-невидимку, но почему-то по прибытии ее как ветром сдуло из транспортного ангара.  
  
— Знаешь, как этот пидор меня назвал? Знаешь? Он сказал, что я ссыкуха! — Брук дернула липучки на скрытом бронике, и тот с грохотом упал на пол. — Я перевезла их волосатые жопы через границу за четыре часа, ни один гребаный членоносец не водит так же охуенно, как я. И я ссыкуха!  
  
— Какого хрена произошло? — Джеки зашла следом в раздевалку и аккуратно прикрыла за собой дверь.  
  
Ночь едва перевалила за три, и после того, как командира «Страйка» вызвали на ковер к Пирсу, отряд разбрелся по раздевалкам — дебрифинг назначили на девять утра. Роллинз вернулась на базу в другой машине, с задержанными мексикашками, поэтому всего концерта застать не успела, но по рассказам очевидцев Рамлоу выскочила из кабинета Пирса в таком бешенстве, как будто ей дали отставку.  
  
— Пошел он, пошел он в жопу, козел, — бубнила Брук, расшнуровывая ботинки и стягивая майку. Ее джинсы немного порвались в паху, предположительно от задирания ноги. Роллинз понадеялась, что удар стоил того, эти джинсы ей нравились, хоть и не на себе.  
  
— Что ты сделала? — Джеки села на скамейку и бегло осмотрела голую спину перед собой. Синяки на смуглой коже выглядели почти красиво, но заживали чертовски долго. Темные, синеющие пятна накладывались на старые пожелтевшие и создавали картину вечной боли, вечной борьбы и вечных стараний, из которых, впрочем, Рамлоу и состояла.  
  
— Я высадила его нахуй!  
  
— Высадила?  
  
— Высадила нахуй на Ричмонд стрит.  
  
— Он что, до Трискелиона пешком шел? — у Роллинз дернулся уголок губ, но это была единственная реакция.  
  
— Да насрать мне, хоть, блядь, на рикше.  
  
— Пирс не отстранил тебя?  
  
— Еще бы он меня отстранил, — Брук распустила волосы и яростно почесала голову пальцами, куда мексиканским ветром надуло песка. Гребаный песок, казалось, задуло везде, он даже на зубах скрипел. Джеки невольно тоже почесала затылок. — Пусть этот сраный Адамс отсосет мою сиську, ему никогда не занять мое место. Это мое место.  
  
— Не ссы, босс, — хмыкнула Джеки и на этот раз не сдержала улыбки, когда Брук обернулась и уставилась на нее немигающим, убийственным взглядом, молча раздувая ноздри. — Никто его у тебя не заберет.  
  
— Вот уж, блядь, точно.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
— Это что?  
  
— Это палочник.  
  
— Это палка.  
  
— Вон там, видишь? На палке. Это палочник.  
  
— Он помер, что ли? Почему он не ползает?  
  
— Он маскируется. Под палочки. Он палочник.  
  
— Охуенно. И зачем он нам?  
  
— Я подумала, что если завести общего питомца, то будет больше похоже на… на отношения.  
  
— И как?  
  
— Ну, нормально. О, смотри! Пополз, пополз! Он реально как палка.  
  
— Нравится?  
  
— Не знаю… когда мы говорили о животных, я думала про собаку или рыбок. Кошки там, хомяки, что-то более существенное, чем… палочник, понимаешь?  
  
— Он милый, и его легко содержать. Днем он маскируется, ночью ползает. Ест листья и всякую траву.  
  
— Прямо как ты.  
  
— Заткнись. Хочешь подержать его?  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Его зовут Стив.  
  
— Стив? Можно подселить к нему черную вдову.  
  
— Она сожрет его. Его даже мимикрия не спасет.  
  
— Насыпь ему побольше палок тогда, ему наверное одиноко.  
  
  


***

  
  
  
_«Пока вода для пасты закипает, начните готовить соус. Сперва нарежьте грибы»._  
  
Брук вскрыла ножом пакет и вывалила шампиньоны на стол, один укатился на своей круглой шапке, но сидящая напротив Джеки вовремя его подхватила и положила в общую кучу.  
  
_«Не забывайте, один палец впереди, два сзади, так вы ничего себе не отрежете»._  
  
— Как их резать-то, е-мое.  
  
— Детка, просто режь их.  
  
— Ладно, так, один спереди, два сзади.  
  
— Он уже все нарезал.  
  
— Черт, поставь на паузу.  
  
— Давай, я помогу.  
  
— Нет, сиди. Держи, открой пиво.  
  
— Ты поставила воду для пасты?  
  
— Нет, а надо?  
  
— Ну, он в самом начале сказал, что, пока закипает вода, нарежьте грибы.  
  
— Сука. Ладно, сейчас. Так.  
  
— В левом ящике.  
  
— Точно, да.  
  
Брук налила в кастрюлю воды и поставила на плиту. Несмотря на множество трудностей сожительства, в глубине души она была рада, что переехала к Джеки. В ее старой квартире плита была газовой, и со скоростью, на которой шеф Пьер готовил свою гребаную веганскую пасту, она бы точно не уследила за огнем и спалила бы все к херам. Джеки больше нравился хай-тек, в ее современной хате Брук могла максимум случайно выколоть себе глаз об один из ультрасовременных светильников. А уж стеклокерамика на кухонной плите казалась просто оазисом безопасности.  
  
— Так, я порезала. Ткни там на пробел.  
  
_«Налейте оливкового масла на горячую сковородку. Закиньте туда грибы, мне нужен тот потрясающий румяный, коричневый цвет»._  
  
— Когда он успел разогреть сковороду, еб твою мать?  
  
— Левый ящик.  
  
_«Снимите с огня на десять секунд, отклоните от себя сковородку, чтобы обвалять грибы в собственном соку. Слышите этот звук? С-с-с-с-с. Это из них испаряется вода»._  
  
— Бля, бля. Аборт, аборт. Ткни на паузу. Гребаный лягушатник, я ни хрена не успеваю, у него уже все шипит. Пиздец, куда что класть?  
  
— Масло, сковорода, грибы.  
  
— Так, масло есть. Грибы.  
  
Когда шампиньоны громко зашипели, Брук немного отошла и самодовольно покивала, готовка начинала ей нравиться. Брук чувствовала себя, почти как на хорошо спланированном задании, где все, что будет происходить, находится у тебя под контролем, и когда все закончится — тебя будет ожидать ровно тот результат, которого ты добивалась. Это ощущение ей нравилось даже больше, чем множество других радостей в жизни. Эта уверенность, стабильность, никаких гребанных неожиданностей и разочарований. Приготовление вегетарианской пасты даже немного напоминало тот выезд в Гонолулу на ананасовые поля, где они отловили буйного сбежавшего мафиози едва ли не быстрее, чем нарезающий грибы шеф Пьер. Брук отпила из бутылки и махнула Джеки рукой, чтобы сняла Пьера с паузы.  
  
_«Далее, мелко нарежьте несколько зубчиков чеснока и добавьте к грибам, добавьте соли и немного перца по вкусу»._  
  
Когда Пьер договорил про чеснок, тот уже был в сковороде и жарился с грибами.  
  
— Пауза, пауза, Роллинз.  
  
— У меня есть чеснокодавка.  
  
— Нет! Расхождение с инструкцией. Я не одобряю. Так, готово. Жми.  
  
_«Возьмите латук и разрежьте вдоль, затем поверните и сделайте еще один надрез, чтобы получились четвертинки. Промойте стебли, чтобы убрать возможный песок или землю»._  
  
— Так, так. Я помыла, помыла.  
  
— Сначала надо было разрезать.  
  
— Блядь. Ну ладно, так сойдет. Поздняк метаться.  
  
— Ты посолила?  
  
— Кого?  
  
— Грибы.  
  
— Да. Готово.  
  
_«Нарезанный латук смешайте с грибами, перемешайте. Отклоните сковороду от себя, чтобы овощи собрались у дальней стенки, теперь подбросьте на себя. И еще раз. Манифик»._  
  
— Зацени, я так же могу.  
  
— Возьми, блядь, лопатку.  
  
— Ладно.  
  
_«Когда вся жидкость выпарится, овощи подрумянятся и приобретут этот невероятный поджаристый вид, добавьте немного белого вина, чтобы раскрыть этот вкус и заставить овощи отдать его»._  
  
— Ой, ну пиздец. У нас нет вина. Может, я пива туда бомбану?  
  
— Не стоит, босс. Добавь воды.  
  
— Уверена? А если получится херня?  
  
— Все будет нормально, давай. Я включаю.  
  
_«Мой выбор пал на каннеллони, но подойдет любая паста по вашему вкусу. Опустите ее в кипящую воду, не забудьте посолить и варите аль денте»._  
  
— У нас нет каннеллони.  
  
— Есть феттучини.  
  
— Окей, пусть будет феттучини. На пачке написано: варить десять минут.  
  
— Вари восемь.  
  
— Это надо засечь.  
  
— Не забудь посолить.  
  
— Где мой тренировочный секундомер?  
  
— Забей, я послежу.  
  
_«Теперь, когда вы запустили пасту, вернемся к соусу. Убавьте жар до минимума, посмотрите на этой дивный кипящий в вине букет, этот вкус, этот запах. Божественно. Добавьте немного сливок, это обогатит блюдо и придаст ему нежности. Оставьте на три-четыре минуты»._  
  
— Сливки?  
  
— Я пью сливки, не волнуйся.  
  
— Точно? Я не знала, что этот лягушатник вздумает мешать бухло с молочным.  
  
— Да, Брук. Залей уже.  
  
— Я солила?  
  
— Вроде бы.  
  
Брук залила сливки в соус, а пиво в себя. Посолила на всякий случай.  
  
_«Вытащите пасту и добавьте в соус. Хорошенько перемешайте и для свежести добавьте нарезанного эстрагона»._  
  
— Эстра-што?  
  
— Вон тот коричневый горшочек на окне. Такие тонкие листики.  
  
— Ты ими Стива кормишь.  
  
— И они ему нравятся.  
  
— Это еда для палочников, Роллинз.  
  
— Это ебаный эстрагон, его едят все.  
  
— Ладно, вроде готово.  
  
— Давай, насыпай. Я возьму еще пива.  
  
— Роллинз.  
  
— Что такое?  
  
— Я, блядь, пересолила.  
  
— Нормально, под пиво сканает.

**Author's Note:**

> Картинки!  
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
> 


End file.
